It is known from the state of the art, for example for tool boxes or arranging cans, for provision to be made on lid assemblies for fastening clamps, which are held by means of a bolt. Usually provision is made on the lid assembly for fasteners for the purpose of accommodating the bolts. The fastening clamps can thus be rotated about the axis of the bolt. As a replacement for a bolt, it is also known for provision to be made on fastening clamps for lateral projections, which engage with the corresponding accommodations on the lid assembly. The fastening clamps can then be rotated about the lateral projections. The disadvantage of the known state of the art is that it is necessary to rotate each individual fastening clamp about the bolt and to bring the projections into engagement, respectively, for the purpose of fastening or removing the lid assembly to and from a container, respectively. In particular with cans comprising the described fastening clamps it is also disadvantageous that they are arranged so as to be distributed across the entire periphery at steady intervals so that a considerable amount of work is necessary until all of the fastening clamps are closed.